Kisses, Hugs and Butterfly Cookies?
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: A little scene between Kurama and Hiei involving all those things. One more than others.


A.N. I love the title of this ^_^ I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Thank you all who review this!**

XXX

Kurama happily cuddled closer to his love and sighed softly, "This is nice, school is becoming quite torturous." He murmured to the strong demon beneath him.

"Hn. Then quit. Simple solution." Hiei said, holding the fox closer to his chest as he buried his nose in Kurama's hair.

"You know it's not that simple." Kurama said softly. "I would love to quit and stay home all day with you. But it would cause so many problems with my mother. She doesn't even know about us."

"I know, you've said it a million times fox," Hiei rolled his eyes and then let them slip closed to let himself slip into a small catnap.

Kurama leaned up and gently stole a kiss from his lover's soft lips, enjoying the warm embrace he was providing. His keen nose detected some cookies being baked, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hiei opened an eye and looked at his fox. Kurama almost smiled at the hint of concern hidden in those red depths.

"Oh nothing much, just mother is making cookies. Which means she'll be bringing up some soon." Kurama leaned forward and kissed him again.

Hiei allowed them to share a brief kiss before breaking away and looking at him, "Why?" He demanded, sitting up slightly to look at the door and see if was locked.

"She likes me to taste test." Kurama simply said and then pulled Hiei back down, "Please Hiei, don't worry. She won't walk in on us, I promise. I know you don't want people to see you cuddling with me."

"It's not that fox, I wouldn't give a damn if the whole world saw. I just respect your wishes for her not knowing."

"Well, she just started. So it'll be awhile-"

"Shuichi!" Shiori rapped on the door before opening it with a plate of cookies and stopped short when she saw Hiei and Kurama cuddled against each other. A huge grin broke out on her face.

"Well that was fast." Kurama muttered with surprise on his features.

"Oh my, I should have brought up some more. I know Hiei has a sweet tooth. Hello Hiei dear, its nice to see you again." She said and walked over, setting the cookies down on the bed.

"Mother! I can explain!" Kurama sat up quickly and looked astonished when she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I sure hope you aren't trying to cover up for your boyfriend, Shuichi! I taught you better manners than that! I'm happy he's here, and I'm not angry. Now you just lay your butt back down on that bed and enjoy some of my cookies, okay?" She said, waving a finger in his face.

"Yes ma'am…" Kurama said, blinking in surprise as he slowly laid back down then shot Hiei a glare when he discovered his lover with laughing into the pillow.

Shiori departed with a smile, "Have fun you two." She winked and shut the door, as soon as she was downstairs, Hiei removed his face from the pillow practically howling with laughter.

"The great Youko Kurama put in his place by a human! How rich!" Hiei laughed harder at that for a few seconds then started to calm down. "That was funny," Hiei admitted, he hadn't laughed like that in…well…ever.

Before Kurama could respond the door opened back up, "Oh Hiei dear, you'll be staying for dinner right?" Shiori asked, a smile on her face.

"Mother! I can invite him to dinner! I don't need you to do that…" Kurama said, then sweat-dropped when Shiori opened the door and walked right on it.

"Oh really? Well I'll have you know, mister, that I'm just being nice to my future son in law, I want him to know I'm a good mother." She flicked Kurama's forehead.

"Future son in law? You have high hopes don't you?" Kurama said, with a blush adorning his face as Hiei burst out laughing again at his scolding.

"Why of course, you two will be getting married. I don't care if I have to perform the ceremony myself. And that's final, you hear me Shuichi? You're going to get married to this man, or so help me you'll be grounded until your 80 years old."

"Yes ma'am." Kurama said and looked embarrassed as Hiei sat up and smirked at him, his laughter coming to end.

Shiori smirked and hurried out of the room. Hiei stood up from the bed and put his hands on his hips, "Or so help me…" He started to imitate.

"You evil demon!" Kurama jumped on top on him and they landed on the floor, pulling each other for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Kurama glanced at the cookies, "I suppose we should try them…" he reached over and grabbed the plate absently, holding it out to Hiei for first taste.

"What?" He demanded when Hiei started snickering.

"How pretty," Hiei snorted and snickered again as Kurama looked at the pretty…butterfly shaped cookies with pink and red frosting.

"Is this where you get your clothes from, fox?" Hiei smirked at him as Kurama glared at him.

"So what if my mother helps me pick out clothes?" Kurama crossed his arms as Hiei's eyes widened and then he started to laugh again.

"Oh…shut up!" Kurama shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"I love you Kurama," Hiei said around a mouthful of cookie.

"I love you too, Hiei." Kurama smiled at him and took a bite of the cookies himself. "These aren't bad." Kurama smiled.

"I just had a great idea fox," Hiei smirked at his lover, Kurama knew that evil look all too well.

"Oh?" Kurama asked hesitantly as he watched the fire demon take another cookie.

"We should have these at our wedding," Hiei smirked at him and then got tackled to the floor.

"You're so lucky dinner is getting prepared, dragon heart, because if it wasn't, you'd be stuck on this floor for hours." Kurama growled down to him.

"Hn. We'll have to try that after dinner." Hiei smirked at him and then stole another kiss.

"I think I can fit something in right now," Kurama growled seductively and reached up, pushing the lock in.

Hiei smirked at him, and waited for his pleasure….when Kurama didn't do anything at first, he frowned. "Fox?"

"Oh you're going to get your pleasure." Kurama said, smirking at him as vines came up and gripped Hiei's arms to the floor, and then wrapped around his ankles, securing him. It was rather kinky…if only his clothes were removed. Hiei figured that would come later.

Kurama reached up and ran his hands gently down Hiei's chest, tracing the contours of the strong muscles, making Hiei purr.

His hands slid lower and lower, Hiei's breath caught in anticipation, then he looked confused when the hands kept going down his legs.

"Fox? What are you…" Hiei was cut off when Kurama's slender fingers began to tickle the bottoms of his feet, with an evil grin on his face.

Hiei struggled to hold in his laughter, he squirmed around, and then finally lost control and burst out laughing. Kurama continued to torture his little lover, even when his mother came upstairs.

She reached up to knock on the door, then smiled when she heard Hiei laughing. "Fox! Stop! UNCLE UNCLE!"

"Take back what you said then, take back about the clothes thing, and for laughing at me, and then I'll stop." She heard Shuichi say.

"Hn!" Then she was greeted by more laughter.

"Alright! I take it all back! I'm sorry!" Hiei cried out, sounding out of breath as she heard Shuichi move away a bit.

"You'd better be…" She heard a thump, then some noise and then a groan. She blushed and stepped back from the door as she heard Hiei growl, "Maybe this frosting will be just as good on you, fox."

"Oh dear," She whispered with a small smile, "I'd better leave them alone." She giggled and hurried away, even downstairs she could still hear the moans of pleasure. She happily ate her dinner, ignoring the weird looks from Hatanaka and her step son.

"They're just enjoying my butterfly cookies is all," She told them, a smirk spreading across her face.

They were indeed enjoying them…amongst other things.

XXX

A.N. Well…what did ya think? I liked it myself. It was fun to write. Hiei's OOC, but when isn't he?


End file.
